<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Helping two friends get together by thelightofdarkness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929189">Helping two friends get together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelightofdarkness/pseuds/thelightofdarkness'>thelightofdarkness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Death generals redemption au [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon Xros Wars | Digimon Fusion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:29:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelightofdarkness/pseuds/thelightofdarkness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sick of seeing Gravimon and Neomyotismon dance around their feelings the other death generals decide to help with some external help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gravimon/Neovademon|Neomyotismon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Death generals redemption au [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963399</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Helping two friends get together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"There doing it again."</p><p>This phrase had become a kind of catchphrase for wood elf digimon Zamielmon to his four other companions.</p><p>"You mean their flirting to the other and still not admitting to the other how they really feel?" Splashmon clarified.</p><p>"This is really getting ridiculous and out of hand" sighed Dorbickmon.</p><p>"Well what can you do. Neither wants to throw away the others friendship due to rejection" explained Olegmon.</p><p>You see the problem was that Gravimon the earth digimon and Neomyotismon the vampire digimon had feelings for each other yet couldn't muster the courage to tell the other due to fear of rejection.</p><p>And this was driving their companions crazy.</p><p>"I might have an idea" spoke Apollomon,"but you might not like it."</p><p>"Tell us quick" all but yelled the other four.</p><hr/><p>Okay in their defense they probably should have asked for some better details before quickly approving Apollomon's idea.</p><p>"I'm so glad you came to me for help" said Deckerdramon "I have plenty of ideas that will help your friends confess to each other in no time. Ah young love its not every day that..."</p><p>They just ignored the rest of the mechanical crocodile rambling about love.</p><p>Dorbickmon wanted to yell at Apollomon for asking Deckerdramon of all digimon for help but one look from Splashmon made him bite his tongue.</p><p> They all knew he was trying to help and was still scared of being rejected by the group. So they had to swallow their pride most of the time.</p><p>A few hours later ( Zamielmon claimed it was more a few years later) the four of them left Deckerdramon house with, Apollomon thanking him, and headed back home to prepare.</p><p>"Okay so let's recapitulate one last time" exclaimed Splashmon " Olegmon you are in charge of the food.</p><p>Zamielmon, and I will take care of the decorations.</p><p>While finally Apollomon and Dorbickmon you will distract Gravimon and Neomyotismon until the appointed time before leading them to the clearing.</p><p>Everyone ready then let's move people."</p><hr/><p>It was at sunset that Gravimon and Neomyotismon found themselves in a nicely decorated clearing with a romantic dinner layed before them.</p><p>"I can't believe they actually went through with it" sighed Gravimon who had over heard the whole conversation with Deckerdramon.</p><p>"Well it would be a shame to let such a nice dinner go to waste especially after all the hard work our friends went through no?" Neomyotismon pointed out.</p><p>As they both sat down to enjoy the picnic Gravimon couldn't help but ask:</p><p>"So when will we tell them we have been dating all along?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>